An authentication method is known which uses an authentication card comprising an NFC tag for performing an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) communication. The NFC tag stores an authentication ID in advance. For example, an administrator of an authentication device such as a printer inputs the authentication ID to the authentication device, and registers the authentication ID in the authentication device. Upon receiving the authentication ID from the authentication card by using the NFC communication, the authentication device determines whether the received authentication ID and the registered authentication ID match (i.e., executes an authentication). It should be noted that a similar authentication method using a terminal device instead of an authentication card is also known.